Fish on A Stick
by TeenTitans3
Summary: Aqualad is forced to go to a fish market. Will he make it without hurling, and will Speedy and Kid Flash get murdered before then? First One-Shot, spare me.


AN Don't kill me for writing this. I just thought I would do a quick oneshot to spark my creative juices, 'cause honestly, I'm kinda at a road block in Second Side. Please review and leave suggestions for what I should write next. I already have most of it, I just don't have some of this beginning stuff. Oh! And later on I will make a fic with some more OCs in it, so submit some to me and I'll see who's I want to add.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I just torture them in my fanfictions. Like this one.

OoOoOoO

"I'm not going!"

Speedy held Aqualad by his back arms, along with Kid Flash. Kid Flash was using his speed to drag Aqualad to the front door.

"There is no way in your sad little life you are taking me to the FRESH FISH MARKET, of ALL places!"

Speedy laughed heartily. "Come on, we ain't buying anything. Besides, it was your Idea of playing truth or dare yesterday."

Aqualad broke from the twos' grasp. He crossed his arms and shook his head. He started to walk in the other direction, but Kid Flash quickly stuck out a foot and tripped him. Aqualad hit the ground with a rather loud thud.

Electra and Jinx walked into the room at about the same time.

"I heard a thud, is everything- wha...why are you tying Aqualad up?" Jinx put a hand on her hip.

"I mean, that's find if you do that, but-"

Aqualad grunted at Jinx. "What do you have against me?"

Jinx laughed. Electra looked up from her book and eyed the Atlantian. Raising an eyebrow, she loosely shrugged. "I think they're going to a fish market." Jinx nodded, hair bobbing up and down.

"That's why Wally wanted to come over."

Kid Flash turned to look at Jinx and sighed. Jinx mouthed, "Oh." Speedy looked up from his rope.

"Wally? Kid, is that your name?"

Kid Flash nodded through gritted teeth. Out of anger, he tied the knot around Aqualad's feet a bit too tightly.

"Ow!"

Speedy stood up. "Think we're ready to shove him in the trunk of the car?"

Aqualad frowned and started flopping around like a fish out of water. (Dodges flying tomato and apologizes for terrible pun). Speedy slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Electra's communicator started ringing. "Electra, come in."

"Electra, are you doing okay? What is Kid Flash doing?" It was Robin.

Jinx leaned over and eyed Robin. "Oh, the usual. Kidnapping Aqualad and dragging him to a fish market. All good here."

Electra flashed a sheepish smile at Robin's confused face.

"Electra out."

The screen blackened and Robin's next sentence was cut off. The two girls breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"You can't make me go!"

OoOoOoO

Aqualad whimpered softly as he was escorted down the boardwalk. Speedy laughed. Kid Flash stopped walking right in front of a booth where fish were being gutted. The Atlantian watered at the eyes and turned his head. The man at the counter didn't really seem to notice them.

_Breathe. Breathe. It's fine. Breathebreathebreathe OH GOSH I CAN'T DO THIS! _

Aqualad ripped his arms from Kid Flash's grasp and backed up. Speedy yanked him back forewords and cackled deviously. He pulled him and began to walk towards another booth.

After a while, Electra heard whimpering. It was louder than before. She lifted her eyes above the book and watched as a fish went sailing and hit Aqualad in the head. It would have been funny if another fish hadn't hit him. Then it was even more hilarious.

Electra giggled to herself. She stared at Speedy as he pulled a fish on a stick off a booth and waved it in front of Aqualad's face. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Electra had put her book down by now and was starting towards the boys.

Kid Flash took the fish from Speedy frantically and hid it behind his back. Electra arched and eyebrow.

"Uh, hi Electra. Fancy meeting you here, but I gotta run!"

Miraculously, Electra stuck out her hand an caught Kid Flash by the back of his shirt. He laughed nervously.

"Care to explain yourselves?"

Speedy shook his head. Electra rolled her eyes. She glared at him and began to spark at the hands.

"That wasn't a question."

Speedy grabbed Kid Flash by the shoulder. "It was his idea!"

Aqualad made a cutthroat motion with his hands and pointed to Speedy. Electra nodded.

She grabbed Speedy's ear with one hand and Kid Flash's in the other.

"Get. Out."

They nodded respectively and ran out.

Electra turned to look at Aqualad. "Are you okay?"

Aqualad sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"This place sells fish and only fish. A fish was freakin' thrown at me, twice. They made me eat one! No I'm not okay!"

Electra sympathetically smiled. "Thankfully I hate fish and this smell is making me nauseous."

Aqualad nodded. "I'm going home."

"Me too. But I have one thing to do."

OoOoOoO

Electra gingerly picked up a fish from the garbage bin. Aqualad watched from a respective distance. Some of the guys hung from the fish and Electra nearly hurled. She creeped up behind Speedy and dropped the fish on his head. The guts ran over his hair, making it slimy and greasy. Speedy shrieked with horror as an eye fell in front of his face.

Electra walked away innocently, and ignored the stream of swear words coming from the archer and laughter from Kid Flash.

"Okay, now we can go home."


End file.
